Royalties and Commanders
by inocennce
Summary: AU: Vegeta, Tarble and Chichi are royal siblings. A race disrespected the saiyans. All saiyan grown-ups fight. The race, planet and saiyan grown-ups dies. Vegeta, Tarble and Chichi are now the rulers... but how can the princess stand their irritating high commander and how can the high commander stand their arrogant princess?


A/N: Hey guys! I'm inoccence! This is my first fic. It's about my fav couple in dbz, Goku and Chichi. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Uh, guys, if I did own dbz, which I don't, why else would I be writing here?

Chapter 1: A New Hope is born!

The last blood had dropped. The last body had fell... The saiyans emerged victorious. Their battle suits and armors are stained with blood, sweat and dirt. Their tails wrapped around their waists firmly. Their faces, smirking. Evidently, they are proud.

"We are victorious!" Their leader announced. The saiyans cheered.

Their leader continued"Today, we have defeated the most evil and merciless creature in the entire universe... Frieza! He had enslaved, not only us, but other races as well, for so long. So many innocents died because of him... but today, we have avenged the innocent and freed not only our race, but other races he had enslaved as well!" Once again, the saiyans cheered.

/

The king, along with 2 boys are now leading the troop of elite soldiers into the palace.

The boy on the king's right is slightly taller than the one on the king's left. These boys are none other than the king's sons.

The boy on the king's right has flaming black hair, black cold eyes and fair skin. Evidently, he is the king's 1st born. His name is Prince Vegeta. Prince Vegeta, is **very** arrogant, yet brainy. He is very strong and very handsome. He loves to train and fight. Currently, he is 7 going 8. Even at this very young age, he has been receiving a lot of suitors from other planets.

The boy on the king's left is the younger one. His name is Prince Tarble. Like his brother, he has black flaming hair, except he has bangs, though very little. He has black eyes and fair skin. He has milder facial features than his brother. He is a bit arrogant, compared to his brother and loves mischief. He is also very handsome. He is currently 4 going 5. He too has been receiving a lot of suitors from other planets.

The king has black hair, black dark eyes and fair skin. He is also handsome. He is feared by the saiyans, though a great leader. He is quick-tempered.

They are now walking down the halls of the palace. They took a right, then a left. They went straight, until they reached the stairs. They climbed to the 2nd floor and opened the 7th door on the left. They motioned for the saiyans to go inside. As the saiyans went inside, they greeted every saiyan they went to battle with, while going inside "Rest now. You have served your country well, soldier." After the soldiers have settled inside, the 3 royals closed the door and rushed down the stairs and brisk walk down the halls.

All the saiyan servants, who happen to also be taking the same path as the 3 royals, quickly jumped out of the way as they saw the 3 royals brisk walking down the halls.

The 3 royals went inside a room and closed the door behind them. Inside the room, there is a big bed, where a beautiful woman lay, screaming in pain, surrounded by only the finest saiyan doctors and nurses on the planet.

Suddenly, they heard a loud and deafening cry. They all turned to look at a doctor carrying a newly born saiyan royalty baby. This is very unusual of the king. Just standing there, staring at the newly born saiyan royalty baby and hearing the newly born saiyan royalty baby's loud and deafening cry. Usually the king would say"Stop your crying, brat!" Like he did when the 2 saiyan princes by his sides were born. But surprisingly, he didn't. He just stood there, not even uttering a single word. He thought that there is something special about the newly born saiyan royalty baby.

The 2 princes by his sides also have their different thoughts about the newly born saiyan royalty baby, who is now their new sibling.

The older one, Prince Vegeta, thought'Great, another brat to take care of. But something's different about this brat... I wonder what...'

The younger one, Prince Tarble, thought'Wow! I'm a big bro now!'

The 3 royals, were lost deep in their thoughts, when they suddenly jumped in unison, startled, as a saiyan doctor cried"It's a girl!"

"A saiyan princess..." a doctor half whispered to himself.

Everyone turned to look at the saiyan princess with their eyes full of awe and wonder. Her skin, pale white, yet creamy and milky. Her eyes, black. Onyx black. Her cheeks, pinkish and rosy. Her lips, reddish and pinkish. Her tail, brown and furry. Indeed, she is a saiyan beauty.

All thought'A saiyan princess!' This is unbelievable because **never** before, in **all** the history of Vegeta-sei, have they a saiyan princess. **All** past queens of Vegeta-sei, have **never** given birth to a saiyan princess.

Suddenly, all saiyan nurses and doctors inside the room bowed. A saiyan nurse said"We are truly honored to have witnessed the **1st** ever birth of a saiyan princess in **all** the history of Vegeta-sei". The queen smiled at the bowing saiyans and said"Thank you". Softly. She gazed back at the newly born saiyan princess and smiled gently. "Chichi. Her name is Chichi. Princess Chichi." The queen said firmly.

/

"Rejoice! Today is the birth of my **only** daughter and **1st** ever princess in **all** the history of Vegeta-sei, Princess Chichi! Today, we have also defeated the most evil and merciless creature in the entire universe, Frieza and freed, not only our race, but other races as well that have been enslaved by Frieza"! The king announce proudly.

Indeed, the entire universe rejoiced that day! Not only were they freed from slavery, but also, A New Hope is born!

/

A/N: Sorry if Kakarot/ Goku isn't in this chapter. Don't worry! He soon will! Please, I'm begging you, review!


End file.
